Nighty Night, Don't Let the Dreamhoppers Bite!
by PsychoandProud
Summary: Angel teaches Max how to dream-hop, visiting other's dreams. Now she'll finally find out what the rest of the Flock thinks in their sleep...PLEASE R&R!
1. Starting out in Iggy

**This is just a mix of curious ideas I had floating around in my head that I was able to get hold of and shove into words. I must admit, not my greatest work, but it's fun. I will be ever so grateful for ANY reviews, positive or negative. Just write something! You could even write 'cheeseqwerty', I don't care!**

**That being said, here's the first part of the story. If this goes well, there will be more...**

"Bed!" I screamed. Ok, I could handle Erasers, I could handle Flyboys, and I can even tolerate Jeb at certain times. But this, this was ridiculous!

Gazzy stopped bouncing on the couch and frowned, "But," he protested, "it's not even 8:30 yet! And it's Saturday, Max!"

"NO," I said firmly, "You are all being way too wild and I've had enough! Gazzy, get off the couch. Iggy, you put that match away right this second. Angel, stop braiding Fang's hair," Fang gave me a look of pure thankfulness, "Nudge, no more Gossip Girl for tonight, you've watched enough. Total, get, off, the ,couch. And Fang…just stop whatever the hell you're doing because it's driving me insane!"

Fang smirked, "You mean not doing anything?" he asked me.

I pointed down the hallway to the stairs, "You too, Mr. Funnypants. March." I watch my flock groan and shuffle upstairs, Iggy muttering something about how unfair life is. Boy, he had no idea.

_Max, they're still just kids, go easy on them._ Oh, great, because I was _really_ hoping the Voice would give me some _wonderful_ advice.

**Shut up, Jeb. ** I shot back.

_I'm just asking you to loosen up a bit. You're a good mother in most ways, but you sometimes expect too much out of them. They can't all act mature._

I sighed. **Ok, so I'm being a little tense—**

_Very tense…_

**Fine, I'll loosen up, happy now?**

There was no reply. Figures. I threw myself on my bed and buried my face in my pillow, the sweet music of silence filling my ears. How long would it take for these guys to finally grow up?

You want us to grow up?

**Angel, sweetie, stay out of my thoughts please.**

Ok…hey Max?

**Yeah?**

Have you ever wished you could visit other people's dreams?

**Uh, not particularly, except for once when Iggy bit me when he was asleep…why?**

Angel didn't respond, but I swear I felt her grin in her little demonic way….Visit people's dreams? What the heck was she talking about? I pushed the thought away and pulled the blanket over my head, watching the world slowly fade to darkness…

+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+

"Hello?" I called out, "What's going on? Where am I?" I looked up and saw Angel staring down at me, smiling.

"Hi, Max! Are you ready to dream hop?" she chirped, extending her wings.

"D-Dream hop?" I echoed, "What's that?"

She giggled and flew off into the complete white emptiness that surrounded us, "You'll see," she laughed, disappearing.

I didn't like the way she said that. Cautiously I stood up and started walking, taking note of everything I came to. Whiteness, whiteness, oh look, more whiteness. This is almost as bad as Antartica was!

Suddenly a shadow fell over me. I looked up at two ominous looking black doors with big blue letters across them reading 'Iggy'. Iggy? Since when does Iggy have a giant door erected in his honor? I leaned forward and knocked gently. With a huge grinding moan, the doors parted and I felt myself drawn in…

+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+

The first thing I saw was, well, me. I tapped on the large mirror and it opened, like a door. Note to self, stop knocking on strange doors. But the empty dark hallway was just soooo tempting, I had to look. "Iggy?" I whispered, stepping in, "Hey, Ig, you in here?"

The door slammed behind me, cutting off all light. Suddenly, little flashing lights, almost like fireflies, lit up and danced around the darkness, lighting bits and pieces of the room. Then there were hundreds of them, just like that. It was official, this was weird.

"Max," Iggy's voice pierced the silence, "What are you doing here?"

Light flooded the room and I saw for the first time it was filled with mirrors. Iggy was standing in the mist of them, a little box in his hand.

"What am I doing?" I asked surprised, "What are you doing here? I-Is this your dream by any chance?"

He nodded, "Yeah, so how'd you—" he frowned, "Angel taught you how to dream hop, didn't she?" I nodded and he groaned, 'Aw, MAN. Why she do that? Next thing you know she'll teach Gazzy to do it! And God forbid she'd do a stupid thing like _that_."

So she hadn't been lying, you really could dream hop. This was an opportunity I just couldn't ignore… "Hey, Ig. If you don't mind my asking…what's with all the mirrors?"

His face turned into a malicious grin, "Wanna see?" he asked wickedly. He opened the box and pulled out—surprise surprise—a match. Leaning down he lit a small little wick popping out of the ground. I held my breath. Over the years you lean that Iggy+a match+that evil face=absolute trouble.

BOOM!

Hey, I was right.

"Isn't this great!" Iggy yelled over the sound of raining glass, "Have you ever seen a more beautiful sight than a cascade of broken mirrors?"

"Yes," I yelled back, covering my head, "Many times, countless times, more times than I could name right now. Now how the heck do I get out of here?"

He pointed to through the maze of mirrors, "That way. Walk until you see the door marked 'Fang'. He'll be waiting."

As I ran towards the door I saw all the shards of glass magically fly up and put themselves back together, starting the whole process all over again. Oh my God, that child was insane. I swear, if he ever—

_Smack_. Oh, here's the door.

Hmmm, Fang's dream, Mr. Dark-doom-and-destruction. This ought to be good.

Be careful, Max, you may see certain things you'll regret seeing later…

I'll be careful. Wait, things I may regret seeing…I hesitated. It was no secret that Fang had feelings for me, just _some_ feelings, nothing major. Right?...R-Right? I pushed open the door, praying Angel was wrong.

**REVIEW! PLEASE?! I'll give you a cookie! Whatever kind you want...but it'll be virtual. BUT TRUST ME, THEY TASE BETTER THAN REAL ONES!!**

**;)  
**


	2. Fang

**HOLY CRAP! I'VE BEEN FLOODED BY E-MAILS!!! I'm glad people liked it! Cuz, honestly, I think my writing sucks on ice...**

**Anyway, I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter! I know it's short, but the next one should be up soon!**

**Oh, and here are a bunch of virtual cookies for everyone! **looks at empty hands** uh, yeah, take as many as you want...**

**I didn't do this last time, so...Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson.  
**

It was dark, really, really dark. A lot darker than Iggy's dream. "Fang?" I croaked, "Y-You in here?" **And please, PLEASE don't have me in here with you…**

"What the—Max ?" A lamplight clicked on and I could just make out the shadowy form of a bed. Wait, a bed? I back into where the door was, searching for the handle.

Oh great, it's gone.

I heard something move around. Oh God, he's getting up. Angel was wrong, Angel was wrong, Angel was very _very _wrong, please let Angel have been oh so wr—

Fang turned on a ceiling light and—

"Thank God!" I breathed, "It's you, and just you." He looked at me like I was crazy. I peered around him into the room. There was a Fang-sized bed, an end table with a lamp on it, and a small window. I looked up at him, "This is your dream? What the heck were you doing in here?"

Fang yawned and shuffled over to the bed, "Sleeping, that is, before you rudely interrupted."

Sleeping?

"Fang," I laughed, "You're sleeping in your dream?" he nodded, "B-But, you can do anything here! Iggy was already blowing up mirrors and watching the glass fall! And you're sleeping?!"

He pulled his blanket over his head, "Yeah, so?"

"I mean ANYTHING! I could turn myself into a freaking pancake if I wanted to!"

"What? Oh my God, why didn't you tell me? I could be a freaking pancake right now. Imagine that…" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine, go ahead, sleep in your dream, I have better things to do," I turned back to the door. Of course, not only the handle but the whole door was gone. I turned awkwardly back to Fang. He had an amused smile glued on his face.

"Don't know where to go?" he asked smugly. I didn't answer him, which made his grin widen. He pointed to the window, "Fly out there, take a left around the rock pile, when you see a burning village go straight."

I nodded dumbly, wondering what the heck that meant and opened the window. Our eyes locked for a second as I sat on the ledge, and I gave him the 'what the hell' look. He shrugged and lay down again.

I dropped from the window and unfurled my wings, letting the wind throw me up in the gray sky. I would've preferred blue, sunny skies, but this was Fang's dream, he could do whatever the hell he felt like doing.

I swerved around a random rock pile (oh, this must be the rock pile Fang was telling me about) and went straight when I came to a burning clump of houses, infested with screaming (often burning) people. Oh yeah, this was Fang's dream alright.

Two large pink doors appeared and I skipped knocking and burst right through them, eager to see what Nudge dreamed about.

**FANG'S POV THIRD PERSON**

Fang watched through the widow as Max and the doors faded away. He grinned and cupped his hands over his mouth, "Ok everyone!" he yelled, "You can come out now!"

The sky changed to blue, the village was extinguished, and cute little furry animals scurried around the blooming flower clusters scattered throughout the green hills. Fang turned back to his room, which was now furnished with everything a fourteen year old boy could ever want, including…

"Fangy, am I gone yet?" dream Max asked, crawling out from under the bed.

Fang helped her up and wrapped his arms around her thin waste, "Don't worry about her, she won't be coming back. We're safe." He nuzzled her neck and smiled as she hugged him back.

"Gosh," she mumbled, "I never knew I could be so annoying, I thought I'd never leave!" Dream Max stared to pull him towards the bed, a mischievous grin across her face.

Fang smiled drunkly and let her pull him down. God, Max would kill him if she found out about this.

**Review!!!! Reviews make the world go round!!!**

**;)  
**


	3. NuDgE

**Wow, I never expected to get this many views. I thought of maybe 7 reviews over the course of a few days, maybe a get on 1 or 2 favorite stories lists, and possibly a maximum of 2 story alerts. I now have 19 reviews, 11 favorite stories, and 14 story alerts. As you can see, I'm quite surprised...**

**Anyway, I typed the next chapter faster than I thought. I hope you all like it!!And btw, if you see any grammar, spelling, or mixed-up-words mistakes, feel free to tell me. I just got contacts and it's a little hard to read stuff, which makes it hard to see/edit what I'm doing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I _wish_ I did, but I don't.  
**

Pink. Everything….was….pink. And what wasn't pink was purple. Could it get anymore Nudge-like?

A unicorn talking on a blue-tooth walked by. Oh yeah, it defiantly could.

"Max!" Angel bounced up next to me, "You're here! Come on, we were just about to have a pillow fight!" she tugged on my arm and dragged my over to a group of giggly girls all dressed in fuzzy pajamas.

"Why are you in Nudge's dream?" I asked, watching her dive into a mountain of fluffy (you guessed it) pink pillows.

"Because," Nudge squealed, "My sleepovers are FA-MOUS here! Angel always comes to them! And, oh my God, Max, you wouldn't _believe_ what happened last time! We played truth or dare like we always do, only last time we asked THE MOST EMBARRASSING questions, and Tiffany totally chickened out, and then Mimi actually called her a chicken, and OMG you should've seen the feathers fly, it was like literally raining feathers! And Max you—"

Angel put her hand over Nudges mouth, "We had a good time last night," she summed up.

I suppressed a smile. Fang always said Nudge's prince charming would probably be deaf. Iggy said he would be dead.

Angel stupidly let her hand fall from Nudge's mouth, "Hey!" Nudge blurted out, "Do you want to stay for the pillow fight? We're gonna play truth or dare after! Do you? Oh, please do, Max! I'll be soooooooo much fun, killing each other with feathers and then sharing our inner most secrets. Oooooooh! Please stay!"

The unicorn walked up next to me and rolled her eyes, "Master is quite a talker, isn't she?" it asked me.

"Yeah, that's our Nudgie…" I hesitated, "Alright, I'll stay for a_ little_ while—"

All the little girls squealed and screamed, pulling me down onto a giant purple cushion decorated with fuzzy (pink) kittens.

Nudge's description of a pillow fight wasn't very accurate. There was no rain of feathers; it was more like a fog. You could've gotten lost in that cloud! And I actually did a few times.

The fluff settled down over a very giggly, very hyper batch of girls, all too out of breath to say anything. Nudge sat up and clapped her hands, "Alright," she announced, "Time for truth or dare!" The giggling stopped and everyone gathered in a circle, sitting on their own personal cushions of pinkness. Angel leaned over to me and whispered, "Ok, Max, you're new here, so you have to go first. Choose a person."

I looked at the group and picked the littlest girl, "Uh, I pick you."

She giggled and shifted happily in her seat, "Ok! By the way, my name's Mimi." Ah, so this was Mimi. "And I choose…dare!"

Everyone started whispering to one another and bouncing in their seats. The unicorn sat next to me and shook her head, "Gossip, terrible, all of it."

I scooted just a bit further away from it and looked back at Mimi, "Ok…I dare you to…lick, uh, the unicorn."

The unicorn's mouth dropped and her eyes buldged, "W-What?!" she exclaimed, "You have got to be joking!" she pressed a hoof to her blue-tooth and started talking into it, "Charlie, you wouldn't BELIEVE this! No, the meadow isn't on fire, but this human girl is daring Mimi to lick me! Yes, I said lick." **(A/N I looooove Charlie the unicorn! And if you don't know who he is, die.) **

All around me, little girls squealed and laughed, some falling over. It was too much, I actually started laughing too. Mimi shakily got up, a huge nervous smile covering her face, and stepped towards the unicorn, who by the way, looked like hell.

"OH MY _GOD_!" a red-haired girl squeaked, "She's gonna lick Darleen! I can't breathe! Oh God, I can't breathe!

Darleen started scooting away, "Oh, please, please don't!"

Too late. Mimi shot forward and licked Darleen's muzzle all the way up to her horn. The poor unicorn whinnied and galloped away. Mimi wiped her mouth, "Bleck," she shuttered, "That was gross. She tastes like radishes."

My eyes started tearing up and my sides ached, "I'm sorry," I said between laughs, "I…have…to…get…out!"

Angel calmed down enough to point over to a field of marshmallows, "That way," she wheezed, "Keep walking through the field **cough** and you'll see a door." Then she too fell over into the feather covered ground, laughing too hard to say anything else.

I sprinted away as fast as I could towards the field, not looking back until I came to the top of the marshmallow patch hill. The girls were back in a circle and whispering again. I smiled and turned to the field. Sure enough, the dark shape of two doors loomed on the pink horizon. I could just make out the word 'G-Man' painted on in aqua letters.

Having fun yet, Max?

**Yep, I'm just a little nervous.**

Of what?

**Angel, this is Gazzy's dream coming up…**

Oh, right…uh, have fun in there…

I took a deep breath and looked the doors up and down. I'd seen a lot tonight, but I could even imagine what awaited me in here…

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! I love reviews (could you tell?), they make me soooo happy!**

**Thanks so much to all who've already reviewed! I really appreciate it! **

**;)  
**


	4. The Gasman

**Thank you all for reviewing!!! Everyone seemed to like the end to Fang's dream, and I don't blame them. I hope this like this next chapter too!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

I looked around at a very familiar room. My room. I rubbed my eyes and looked again, still there. Dang, I must have woken up right before I got to Gazzy's dream. Well, maybe I'll dream hop again tomorrow night.

Screams from downstairs told me my Flock was already awake, without any supervision. Not good. I dragged myself out of bed and down the stairs, praying Gazzy hadn't wrecked too much yet.

Yeah right.

"GASMAN! WHAT IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!" I screamed, looking at the disaster scene which was once the livingroom. Gazzy, who was stripped down to his boxers, stopped bouncing on the couch and grinned, throwing his arms in the air dramatically.

"MAX'S AND GENTLEMEN! I GIVE YOU A WORLD WITHOUT GROWN-UPS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and started bouncing again.

My mouth dropped, "What are you talking about?!" I asked, "Look at this place! It's like a hurricane hit!" More like a _Gazzy_ hit. "When Fang gets down stairs, you are in biiiiiiiig trouble, mister, that is, if I don't _kill_ you first."

Gazzy frowned, "What are _you_ talking about? Fang's not here, he's in _his_ dream," he told me.

Wait, dream?

"Yo! Sup, Gaz?" I spun around and came face to face with a purple llama, "Oh," he said, looking me up and down, "And who might you be, cutie?" You do not know creepy until you're hit on by a talking llama.

Gazzy jumped down and hugged the llama, "Hi, Trevor. This is Max, I told you about her before."

I waved awkwardly and smiled, but it was forced. 'Trevor' winked at me and made a funny growling noise in his throat. Gazzy giggled, "No, Trev, Fang's already got his eye on her."

"H-He does not!" I argued, face flushed, "But even if he did, I…uh…am allergic to llamas."

Trevor's face fell (I didn't know llamas could frown…or talk) and he turned to leave, "Whatever," he mumbled, "I'm gonna go back in the pool."

Gazzy grabbed my hand and pulled me after Trevor, "Come on," he said excitedly, "Let's go swimming."

"But I'm not even in a bathing suit!" I protested.

He grinned, "Yeah you are."

And I was. I gaped down at my absolutely adorable black-and-white striped bikini. Oh, this boy was gonna get it when we wake up.

"Aw, come on, Max. You look hot!" he pointed out, "Pleeeeease come!"

I must have said yes because Gazzy did a five foot leap in the air and dragged me outside. Or at least what was supposed to be outside. The ground was check black and white, like a giant chess board, with multi-colored trees and bushes scattered around. Everything imaginable was flying through the air. I ducked to avoid a piano.

Gazzy and the llama ran ahead of me to a gathering of other strange colored animals. I caught up to the and stood on my toes to see over the group. In the center of them all was an in ground pool, filled with a green-yellow liquid. I pulled Gazzy over to me, "What's in there?" I asked, "Looks like toxic waste from here."

His mouth curled into a wicked grin, "It_ is_," he crackled, "The most exciting yet dangerous swim you'll ever swim!" He turned my head and I watched in horror as a monkey was pulled out of the pool, his skin completely burned off. They laid him on the ground and the creature laughed like a manic. I looked over at Gazzy who was laughing in the exact same way.

Someone's getting a loooong therapy session in the morning.

"Alright!" I yelled, and all the animals looked at me, "Everyone, scat. I don't want to see any of you back here, this is way too dangerous. Now, go!" One by one they left the poolside; all looking like they hated me for ruining their deadly fun. Gazzy looked saddest of all.

"B-But," he stammered, "Man, you're no fun. If you're gonna be all adultish, you can leave." He pushed a floating chicken away from his head.

Fine with me, "And just how do I get out of Wonderland, Alice?"

He pointed to the pool, "Door's at the bottom, and I'm not draining the pool for you, you're gonna have to swim. But don't worry, it's not toxic anymore."

I took his word for it and dove into the now crystal clear water. Deeper, deeper, deeper I swam. My air sacs were starting to really feel it. The door was just visible, but the water blurred out the letters on it. They opened before I even touched them, dragging me down into darkness.

Before I was completely in, I heard Angel's voice in my head.

NO! DON'T GO IN THERE! MAX, THAT'S- It stopped. This was not good.

And just my luck, the current pulled my top off. I really _really_ hope this is Ella's dream.

**Uh oh, I hope it's Ella's dream too. But is it?  
**

****laughs evily****

**Remember to R-E-V-I-E-W!!! Reviews make me write faster, better, and more!!!  
**


	5. Mystery Person's Dream

**ALRIGHT! Geez, people, I've only got two hands and my fingers can only type just so fast! This is the first time I've actually been threatened to write!! **

**Soooo, let's read and find out who's dream Max fell into. A lot you wanted it to be Fang. Don't worry, he'll come up again later, but I could do that to Max right now. I'm not _that_ cruel.**

**Scratch that, I am that cruel. Just not to a mutant bird girl who could come back and beat me up for anything I say...**

**Disclaimer: I own my plot, not James Patterson's.  
**

I pried my eyes open, only to shut them again. I was falling, really fast. I relaxed and snapped out my…

…wings? My eyes snapped open and I frantically felt my now smooth, wingless, skin-covered back. Oh crap. I'm wingless, topless, and clueless to where I am. Can it get ANY worse?

You bet!!

The good news: I landed on a soft sandy beach right where the water hits the shore, so my landing was cushioned. Bad news: I landed on a crab, a cranky, old, big clawed crab. Ooooooh that crab and I had some fight.

So of course I ended up throwing it into the water. Stupid crustacean.

**Angel, I'm done dream hopping. Can you put me back in my own dream now?**

Angel didn't respond. I tried thinking louder. **ANGEL! PLEASE? CAN YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE?! I DON'T EVEN KNOEW WHERE I AM! AND CAN I HAVE MY TOP BACK?!**

"Um, hello," a voice said behind me. Oh God, please be a girl, please be a girl…

It's a boy. Nahhhhhh! I covered my bare chest with my arms, "Ahhh! Look the other way! Please, I lost my top in the water!" I pleaded.

He laughed, "What are you talking about? You're wearing it."

I looked down in amazement. That wasn't there a second ago. My face turned red, he'd seen, he had to have, he must have conjured up the top to save me from embarrassment. I looked up and saw he was right in my face, blue eyes sparkling.

He winked, "Well, yeah, I did. But we could just say I didn't…" I nodded slowly. Did he just read my mind?

_Kind of. I didn't mean to, it just happened, it usually does._

I recognized that voice, those eyes, "J-Jeb?" I stammered, "Holy crap! How old are you?!"

**(A/N BTW, Angel can't talk to Max because Angel can't read Jeb's mind since the end of the first MR book, thus she can't get into his dreams either.)**

He shrugged and started to walk down the beach, "I dunno, I think somewhere around sixteen. It's hard to control your age in dreams." He motioned me to follow.

OHMYGOD, he saw me, JEB saw me without—

_Oh stop it! Don't keep reminding me! _

"Sorry," I whispered, "It's just…well…"

Jeb turned around and stopped me, "Look, I'm your dad, Max; there's no part of you I haven't seen."

My mouth dropped, "And what's that supposed to mean, you can look at me naked whenever you want and it doesn't matter? And when would you have even _seen_ me naked before?" I demanded.

He looked disgusted, "Uh, I-I—"

"You're a creep! And the fact that you look young again isn't making it any less creepy!"

"Hey, I didn't ask you to—"

"And what did you do with my wings! I want them back!"

He sighed, "Look, I don't know where your wings are. I didn't take them away."

I wasn't satisfied, but I decided to drop it and change the subject, "So what are you doing in here anyway?"

Jeb's face reddened a little, "Uh, that's my business, not yours."

Suspicious…But I shouldn't pry, it's not polite. Oh, the hell with manners, I need to know. "Like what?" I asked.

He crossed his arms, "Maximum Ride, don't even start." Yeah, like that's gonna stop me.

"Whyyyyyy? What could you possibly be doing I can't know about?"

"Stop it."

"Why?"

"Maaaax…"

"Am I annoying you?"

"Yes, greatly."

"Then tell me."

"No."

"Tell."

"NO."

"TELL."

Jeb stamped his foot, "GOD DAMN IT MAX, IF YOU DON'T STOP, I'LL—" he was interrupted by a happy squeal.

A blond girl in a bikini similar to mine, only pink, ran up to Jeb and gave him a big hug, "Oh, Jebbieee!" she sighed, "Where'd you go? You just left me back there and ran off!" she looked over at me, "Who is this?" she demanded.

"This is Max, my daughter," I hated it when he called me that, "She just dropped by for a sec, honestly."

The girl seemed a bit doubtful, but smiled anyway, "It's nice you meet you."

"You too," I managed. This was getting awkward.

The girl leaned on Jeb's shoulder and gave him big puppy-dog eyes, "Jeb, I thought you said we'd be alone today, just you and me. And you promised we could go into town and get a hotel room, so we can—"

Jeb slapped his hand over her mouth, face completely flushed.

"W-WHAT?!" I exclaimed, "YOU'RE GOING TO—"

"NO!" he cut me off, "No no no no no no no! It's not like that…well, not entirely."

I'd heard enough, "Where's the door?" I asked quickly.

"What do—"

"THE ONE TO FREAKING GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

He pointed to a large rock formation, embarrassment taking over his ability to speak. I turned and fled, trying to get the girl's dirty words out of my head. This is gonna scar me for life.

The doors appeared and I burst through them, getting a glimpse of the words printed on them. Ella, thank goodness. Someone who's not maniacal, giggly, or perverted.

And this time, my top stayed _on_.

**Guess what I'm gonna say now? You guessed it! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**My kitty is dying to type something to you all:**

**hjnhjnvrfhg vb hygvfgvfhnb7uyk4uycfkjm hjn r c nhnj**

**That's cat-speak for "Thank you all for reading this!" (or sumthin like that)  
**

**;)  
**


	6. Ella

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school and such. I****'m leaving today after school and won't be back until either Saturday or Sunday night, so you'll just have to wait patiently and quietly for the next chapter. And please, please don't kill me...**

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm James Patterson, you're wrong, I'm not.**

"Ow!" Ok, another note to self, don't burst through anymore doors. But how was I supposed to know there was a building _right on the other side_.

I winced and rubbed my head, feeling a bump start to form. Wait, why was I feeling pain? Isn't this a dream?

Well, it is. But you might have bumped your head on your headboard back in the real world. Angel told me. Things like that happen. When you jumped in the pool, your body told you to hold your breath, even though you weren't in water. So you felt it.

Well that clarifies things a bit. **How come you didn't help me out in the hell hole back there?**

I heard her growl. Because I can't read his mind…the fiend. 

**Oh.** Was all I could say. When Angel's in a bad mood, don't push her over the edge or she'll _throw_ you over the edge of a cliff.

**Hey, Angel? Can you give me some regular clothes?**

I smiled down at my T-shirt and jeans. Thank you Angel.

I glanced at the building, which now I could see was a model of my mom's house. Funny, Ella's having a dream she's at home. Maybe she wants company.

The door was standing open, no, scratch that, it was _hanging_ open by the top hinge. The other one was smashed completely. Glass carpeted the front steps and the front hall. And it was dark, so eerily dark. I stood in the doorway, "Ella?" I called softy. No reply came. I glanced down at the glass and then at me bear feet. That could hurt, a lot. But if I can only hurt myself in the real world, and there's nothing sharp in my room…

I closed my eyes and stepped forward onto the shards. Nothing. _Phew_.

"MAX!" Ella's voice screamed from inside, "MAAAAAAAX! HELP! OH, GOD MAX! H—" it stopped.

"Hang on!" I yelled back, running into the house, relying on memory to guide me upstairs. Ok, the door is over here, and the couch is **oof** I found the couch, and the stairs should be right **_OW**_ here. "Ella?! Where are you?!" I called out.

Ella's muffled scream came from somewhere in front of me. This is just a dream, it's just a dream, she's not really hurt, it's just a dream…

I crashed into a door, what door it was, I don't know, I think maybe Iggy's.

I flicked the lights. Yeah, like they're going to work. Damn, I hate it when this happens. Feeling around the room blindly isn't my idea of fun. Now I know how Iggy feels.

Something cold, slimy, and gross touched my shoulder. I hate that combination of adjectives, especially when it's on my shoulder.

"Hello, Maximum," someone hissed in my ear, "How much do you love your sister?"

Oh crap. "What do you ask?" I growled back.

The thing laughed, one of those hideous, cruel, I-never-want-to-hear-that-again kind of laugh. Maybe it's good the lights aren't working.

"Just curioussssssss." Tell me that isn't what I think it is. Please? Just say it. Say 'Maximum Ride, that is not a—'

"SNAAAAAAAAAKE!" The lights turned on, showing me the tail brushing up against me, the five foot in diameter tail belonging to the thirty foot tall serpent squeezing the life out of my little sister. Nudge still stood in the doorway screaming her head off while Iggy and Gazzy just gaped. Angel (naturally) was the only one who snapped into action. A gun appeared in her hand and she shot the snake in the face at_ least_ ten times. It reeled back and dove at her. Iggy met it with his fist, sending it flying.

Ouch.

The snake's tail knock Iggy's feet out from under him and it snapped at his legs. Gazzy snapped his wings out and burst through the ceiling, a determined look on his face. Great, he's gone, looks like it's Nudge's turn.

Nudge wacked the snakes head with a pillow, a lead pillow, which sent it away into the wall. My turn.

Its head landed on the ground next to me, its eyes opening weakly. I grinned, "Don't ever touch my sister, ok?" I hissed, winding my arm up.

Before my fist could touch it, Gazzy crashed through the roof again and landed on the snake's head, killing it. It disappeared in a puff of smoke and rereleased Ella. Gazzy looked up at me from the ground and smiled wildly, "HOLY CRAP!" he screamed, "THAT. WAS. AWSOME!"

"Gazzy!" Iggy scolded, "Max was gonna punch it!"

The Gasman stuck his tongue out, "Well, too bad."

I ran over to Ella and hugged her, "Are you ok?" I asked frantically, checking her over for injuries. Dream or not, I was gonna make sure she was ok.

She smiled weakly, "Y-Yeah. Sorry, I guess I was having a nightmare," her voice sounded a bit shaken up.

"It was smart of you to dream up the others to help," I told her.

Her smile faded, "I-I thought _you_ dreamed them up."

Iggy rolled his eyes, "Oh, just because we saved you mean we're not real? We can dream-hop too, ya know. We could hear Ella scream from our dreams, so we decided to help."

"Well, where's Fang?"

+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+

"Fang," dream Max said nervously, "Shouldn't you go help them?"

Fang shrugged and pulled her closer, "No."

+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+

Iggy shrugged, "I dunno. Probably too busy 'sleeping' or something. Can you believe that guy?"

Gazzy shook his head, "He's such a weirdo." Well, _he's_ one to point fingers.

I smoothed Ella's hair away from her face, "So, you're sure you're ok?" I asked again. She nodded. "Ok, well it's probably almost morning, we should wake up soon."

Angel frowned, "That's going to be a problem. When you dream-hop, you can't wake up unless something scares you."

"What?! Well how are we supposed to do that?"

Angel thought for a moment, then her face lit up in her little demonic way, "Oh, I have an idea…"

**REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE AS SOON AS I GET BACK! Byebye!**


	7. WAKE UP!

**_Please read: _Ok, I just have a few quick things I want to say to everyone...**

**1) I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been out of town, sick , and school gets in the way. Plus, my computer picked up a stupid virus and keeps freezing up on me. But...**

**2) I was able to read your reviews when I was in Virginia. Thank to all! I'm glad you all liked it! But, unfortunately...**

**3) This is the last chapter. I was gonna stretch it out into two, but that would drag too much. But if you're sad about it ending...**

**4) I'm already writing my next fanfic and I'll give you a teaser of it at the end of this chapter.**

**Hope ya'll enjoy!!**

Iggy's jaw dropped, "Oh God, Angel, where have you brought us?" he asked dumfounded.

"I have never seen so much raw meat in my life!" Gazzy exploded, "That's like, a trillion pounds of solid beef!" Slight exaggeration, but pretty darn close.

I squatted down next to Angel, "Sweetie, where are we?" I asked her. She smiled and skipped further away into the…the…I think it's a meat factory.

"Com'n!" she giggled, "I can't wait to see your faces when you leave the dream world!"

No one budged. We all looked at each other worriedly.

"See ya'" Iggy said quickly, turning to run in the other direction of Angel. I grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him along. "No!" he whimpered, "Aw, Max! I don't wanna wake up! I have a really bad feeling about what she's gonna scare me with!"

"Me too!" The Gasman agreed, walking nervously behind Nudge for protection, "Remember what she did to wake Fang up that one time? And she took the hose and a bucket of Total's dog food and—"

Iggy broke out of my grip and ran full speed to look for a safe place from Angel's wickedness. I don't have the heart to tell him that the last time I checked that place doesn't exist. But it can't hurt to look again.

"Aw, I'm not scared," Nudge laughed, "Angel wouldn't do anything like that to me! I mean, seriously, she's my _best_ friend! And besides, I rarely ever get scared. I'm like, not scarable!"

Gazzy tapped on her shoulder, "What about when we had that mouse in the kitchen, and you—" Nudge put her hand over his mouth.

"Well, you were screaming too!" she protested, "And besides, mice don't count."

I glanced over at one of the butchering machines, "What about shredded cows? Do they count?" I asked, pointing to the half chopped, very bloody, sickening bovine lying on a table nearby **(A/N my best friend suggested the dead cow idea, cuz I had no idea what to scare Nudge with)**. Nudge screamed bloody murder and was gone in a pink puff of smoke. Angel turned around and frowned.

"Dang, I wanted to be the one to wake her up. Oh well, that was pretty funny anyway."

Gazzy and I did not know what to say **(A/N that's from the _Cat in the Hat_, btw)**, so we kept walking behind Angel deeper into the mass of metal machines. I heard something move.

"Maximum?" someone said behind me, "Good God, what are you doing here?" I spun around and saw a dark haired boy about my age staring at me in disbelief. Angel's face lit up.

"TOTAL!" she yelled, running into his _human_ (yes, human) arms, "I've been looking for you! How are you?"

I smiled and watched Total (whose human form actually wasn't too bad looking) and Angel talked excitedly for a minute. Apparently, this is what Total dreams about. Poor thing wants to be a human and live a normal life.

Hey, so do I!

"So, what are you all doing in my dream?" Total asked.

Angel was quick to explain everything. "So, can you help me wake them up?" she pleaded. Total nodded, "Good," Angel said clapping her hands together, "Now we just need Iggy. IGGY GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

Iggy was suddenly standing in front of me, his face twisted in horror, "H-How did you do that?!" he stammered.

Angel grinned, "That's my secret," she winked.

"So, what are you gonna do to scare me?" he asked, "Nothing with the hose and a bucket of dog food," he shuddered, "Right?

She patted him fondly on the back, "There there, Igster. Not like that. It's short, sweet and simple. Watch," she turned to Total, "Why don't you show them your back?" she asked sweetly.

Total turned around and I noticed two slits cut in the back of his shirt. Wait a sec…

Two beautiful black wings unfurled. "Look!" he exclaimed, "Now I can _fly_ with you guys _all the time_!"

Iggy and Gazzy were gone.

Total looked sad, "Oh, sorry," he whispered. Angel wiped tears away from her eyes, barely breathing she was laughing so hard.

"Com'n," she giggled, grabbing my hand, "I didn't think you'd be scared of that," hell no, "I've got something special in store for you."

"Special?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to follow her. But I knew I had to wake up at some point, better to just get it over with.

We waved goodbye to Total and jumped through a very familiar black door. I have a baaaaaaad feeling about this…

+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+

We were in a room, a room I couldn't have cared less to be i...if I hadn't been there to scare myself out of sleep. I closed my eyes. "Angel," I squeaked, "why are we in Fang's dream?"

Fang stirred in his bed and rolled over, his eyes fluttering open. I glanced down and saw his shirt lying on the floor. I didn't see his pants, and I really hope he was wearing them. He sat up and focused on me like he didn't know who I was.

Then it hit him.

"SHIT!" he screamed, pulling the covers over his bare chest, "What the?! What are you…how did you…WHA?!"

Next to him a girl lifted her head off her pillow, "Fangy," a dream form of me groaned, "What's wrong? Why the hell are you scre—" her eyes rested on me and she yelped.

I screamed.

Fang screamed.

Dream Max screamed.

Angel laughed.

Everything went dark…

+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+

I was swimming in a sea of nothing. I felt so light, so warm. Someone was calling my name. I tried to answer, but found I couldn't. Their voice got louder, louder, louder…

"MAXIMUM RIDE!" Jeb practically screamed.

I bolted upright and smacked into Jeb's head, who had been leaning over me. He grabbed his head and moaned. Gazzy and Iggy started laughing. Nudge wacked them both on the head and Angel and Ella ran to get ice. Fang just stood in the doorway watching it all, a small smile on his face. Total jumped up on my bed.

"Good God, Max," he breathed, "Are you alright? You were screaming!"

"I-I was?" asked, rubbing my eyes. Everyone nodded.

My mom took my face in her hands, "Were you having a nightmare?" she asked worriedly. I nodded, she had no idea. She hugged me, "So, are you alright?" I nodded again. She brushed hair out of my face, "Ok, I'm going back down stairs. Don't scare me like that, please." She kissed my forehead and left. I looked over at all the others.

"You would not believe the dreams I had last night," I sighed, rubbing my head.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Fang's smile widen.

Iggy sat on my bed, "Do tell," he said leisurely, "No, wait, let me guess! You dreamed Angel taught you to dream-hop and you visited everyone's dreams!"

I stared at him, "Wait that _was_ real?"

Ella gave Jeb an ice-pack, "Yeah, did you like it?" she asked. I shrugged a bit. I'd seen a lot last night, good and bad. I can't say I'm itching to do it again.

"But," Jeb cut in, "There's really no need to tell your mom about it. I don't think she'd understand. The whole bird-children thing is still shocking to her." Yeah right, you just don't want my mom to know you're a pervert.

_I am not! _Jeb fought.

Are too! Angel invaded my mind You a dirty minded old man!

_I'm not that old…_

Yeah huh. You're so old, you dream about being young again.

_You're just upset you can't read my mind._

Angel didn't respond to that, but I could hear her fuming. It was only a matter of time until she killed him. And honestly, I really wouldn't care.

"Well," Iggy said getting up, "I'm going to go make breakfast. Anyone want to help?" Gazzy's hand shot up, "…besides Gazzy?" Iggy added. Nudge and Ella volunteered and bounced downstairs, follow by The Gasman, who was pouting.

Total jumped down, "I don't know about you, but _I'm _going back to sleep," he yawned, leaving the room. Jeb and Angel left without saying anything; I guessed they were abstaining from a telepathic war.

That left me and Fang alone. Talk about awkward.

"So," he spoke up from his corner of the room, "What's up?"

I shook my head, "Just guess what I'm going to say, _Fangy_," I said through my teeth.

Fang winced, "Ok, I get it, I'm a sexist pig."

"No, you are THE sexist pig!" I hissed, "I can not _believe _you! You…you…" I just couldn't get the right words out, "Look, if I ever, EVER see anything like that again—"

"You won't," he cut in, "I promise. I'm sorry."

I slipped out of my bed and grabbed a sweatshirt, "Good," I grunted. It was going to be a long time before I got over this. I passed him and headed down the stairs, the smell of Iggy's cooking met me, making me forget everything for a second. Maybe I'd dream-hop again sometime. As long as I get to choose whose dreams I go to…

+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+

Fang groaned and fell on Max's bed, "Idiot!" he scolded himself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

Trevor's head poked through the window, "Aw, don't be too hard on yourself," he nudged Fang's head up, "All girls are like that. It's not even realistic, the way they act sometimes!"

Fang rolled his eyes and petted Trevor's purple head, "Tell me about it…"

**THE END**

**Did you likey? TELL ME! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**And now for the teaser...**

**Title: Peek-a-boo! I see you!**

**Summery: The Flock has to watch Max's one-year-old cousin for a whole day. No problem. Piece of cake. How much trouble could _one_**** baby be? **

**Chapter 1:**

"Who's Aunt Ginny?" I whispered to Ella.

"Our Aunt on Mom's side, she lives not too far from here. About an hour, if you don't hit traffic," she answered.

Iggy groaned, "Why can't his dad do it?" he was asking my mom, "Can't he take _one_ day off from work?"

Mom shook her head and threw a few last minute things in her purse, "Because," she told him, "Anytime he has off, he's going to be with his wife. Now," she handed me a paper, "Here's a list of numbers _for emergencies only_. I'll be back tomorrow night. If you need any help, you can call Jeb." Like that's gonna happen.

We walked her to the door and waved goodbye until her car was out of sight. It was just my luck my Aunt would have a baby and need help on a Friday. And to make it all the better, we get to watch her son until Sunday morning! Oh joy! What fun!

Fang looked at the clock, "Ok," he announced, "Exactly 9 hours till the little guy gets here. I don't know 'bout you guys, but I'm gonna go enjoy my precious hours with a 6 bags of Doritos and _I Am Ledgend."_** (-A/N THAT IS A WICKEDLY AWESOME MOVIE!)**

Iggy, Nudge and Ella joined him, but I sent Gazzy and Angel (after much protest) to bed. Total was already dead asleep on Angel's bed.

6 hours. 6 hours until I'm stuck with a one-year-old for a whole day. I stole a chip from Fang's horde.

Thank God the kid's already potty-trained.

**It might change, if I feel like re-writing it. If I can, I'll post the whole first chapter tomorrow. I hope you all R&R it!**

**Byebye!**

**~ IC ;)**


End file.
